Shihō Kimizuki
Shihō Kimizuki 「君月 士方, Kimizuki Shihō」is a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and Shinoa Hīragi's squad in the Moon Demon Company. Appearance He has short pink hair with reddish-brown eyes and wears black thick-framed glasses. He's the tallest member of Shinoa Squad. At the beginning of the series, he is shown wearing his school uniform, a gray with light blue design gakuran. After he was enlisted into the Moon Demon Company, Kimizuki is often seen wearing his JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green trims around both of his cuffs, standing collar and shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. As well as a pair of white gloves, dark gray trousers that has two white leg belts on his right thigh and knee-high black boots which goes over his trouser legging. He also has two piercings in his left ear. Personality Shihō loves his sister, Mirai Kimizuki, who was infected with the Apocalypse Virus despite being a child. He joins the Japanese Imperial Demon Army to gain access to the resources needed to cure her ailment. He will do anything to save her. In chapter 21, Kiseki-o comments that he wouldn't hesitate to betray his friends if it meant saving his sister. When his sister asks him to kill her, he fights to keep her alive. Kimizuki is serious and diligent person. He is competitive against Yūichirō Hyakuya. He earned the highest test scores in their class, and he is angry when Yūichirō appears out of nowhere and may earn Cursed Gear before him. He is hot-headed and tends to get in fights with both Mitsuba and Yūichirō. He is tidy and skilled at cooking. When his friends are unconscious or injured, he is the first to take care of them, whether it be nursing them or giving them his jacket to keep them warm. He blushes easily. Although the other members of his squad quickly refer to each other on a first-name basis, he is the only member the others address with his surname. History His sister, Mirai Kimizuki, was infected by the Apocalypse Virus despite being a child. He joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, in order to gain their resources and use them to cure her. He was one of the children that was being experimented on by the Hyakuya Sect to create a weapon of mass destruction, as part of the 'Seraph of the End' plan in destroying the world. Guren knew of this beforehand, thanks to intel provided by Mahiru nine years ago. Like Yūichirō, he worked as part of Shibuya's Military Police until joining the Moon Demon Company. Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi supervised Kimizuki through the same friendship-making routine in the regular classes as Yu. He joined the Moon Demon Company class before Yu arrived. Story Kimizuki first appears in chapter 4. When Shinoa tells him about the vampire-killing transfer student, he goes to intercept him. Naturally, Kimizuki makes Yu walk into him and picks a fight. He beats Yu to the classroom and sleeps with a book over his face and his feet over his desk and on the back of Yu's chair. Guren sits Yu in front of him, sparking another fight. Yu thinks of him as a telephone pole. Guren knocks them out. Kimizuki approaches Guren in his office and asks about the Cursed Gear aptitude test. He states that he is the top of the class in all subjects and asks if Guren is thinking of giving the chance to use Cursed Gear to Yu. Kimizuki needs to do well in order to earn money and resources to cure his sister, Mirai Kimizuki, who was afflicted by the Apocalypse Virus despite being younger than thirteen. Guren tells him Kimizuki cannot even touch Cursed Gear yet because of his greed, and he reveals that Yu already bested a demon once. Guren tells him to make friends in order to resist the lure of the demon. During their next class, students have to pair up. Shinoa snatches Yoichi quickly, forcing Kimizuki and Yu to work together. They nearly start another fight when their teacher, Second Lieutenant Sayuri Hanayori, handcuffs them together. The battle dolls they face are only Battle Dolls, but Yu and Kimizuki go in opposite directions, leading them to get hit and lose ten points right from the start. Someone arrives and informs him that his sister is in critical condition. Kimizuki wants to work on the dolls to get the good grades he needs, but Yu wants to go see his sister. Yu settles this argument by punching Kimizuki and telling him that he might not ever be able to see her again. The see Mirai. The healthcare provider informs Kimizuki that she pulled out of danger this time, but the treatment available to civilians is not enough. On their way back, Yu thinks better of Kimizuki. They are still handcuffed together. Kimizuki blames Yu for making his grades drop, saying he will not make it into the Moon Demon Company now and can no longer save his sister. Yu tells him to not give up like that. Kimizuki eventually apologizes. Shinoa recommends both Yu and Kimizuki for the Black Demon Series. The students receive their spellcraft exam grades, and Yu earned a zero. In response, Kimizuki shows Yu his 100s in each Latin spellcraft, English spellcraft, and Japanese spellcraft. They get into another fight. Guren attacks them with his sword's aura, wiping out most of the students. Kimizuki manages to stay on his feet, but he says his heart feels like it is being crushed. Yu and Kimizuki agree that Yoichi should not stay in the army because he is too nice. Yu, Kimizuki, and Yoichi proceed to make contracts with their demons. Kimizuki finishes first, mocking Yu once he finishes. Yoichi becomes a man-eating demon, and Guren orders the two to kill him. Yu and Kimizuki team up against him, and Kimizuki nearly kills him until Yu calls out to him; Kimizuki hesitates, leaving the demon free to continue. Kimizuki wants to kill Yoichi, saying he is not coming back, but Yu stubbornly tries to snap Yoichi out of it. When Yoichi prepares to attack a defenseless Yu, Kimizuki and Shinoa rush to defend him. Guren's words break Yoichi free, stunning both Shinoa and Kimizuki. They soon meet Mitsuba Sangū, the fifth member of their squad under Shinoa. When Yu jumps into a trap and attacks a Horseman, Kimizuki is the first to back him up. After they save the child, Kimizuki asks her about the vampires who used her. Once the squad reaches the Omotesando Station, Kimizuki sees a lot of livestock and asks why they are not trying to escape; if they escape, the Horsemen will attack them because they do not have the vampires' protection. Vampires surprise them, and they realize the girl lied about the number of vampires present. They kill the vampires anyway. In chapter 10, Kimizuki hotwires a Hummer. Yu tries to drive it, nearly killing them all, and Kimizuki promises to teach him how to drive at another time. Yu keeps saying how awesome that is, making Kimizuki blush and order him to sit in the back. The two laugh when Shinoa is too short to even see above the wheel, and she beats them up. Kimizuki drives with Yu next to him and the shorty trio in the back. They decide not to make fun of her height anymore. Kimizuki crashes the car into Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. They have a brief skirmish until Crowley receives orders to meet up with Ferid. Soon after, the squad continues slaughtering weaker vampires and receives orders to join Guren at the 5th Street intersection. Shinoa teaches them about drugging up. When Mitsuba makes a comment about this being a war again, Kimizuki about starts a fight with her. Once reaching Guren, Crowley arrives as well. After defeating Kimizuki, Crowley's taller female aide drinks his blood. After the JIDA reinforcements arrive, Kimizuki carries Yu to Shinjuku for medical attention. Once Yu wakes up from his coma, Yoichi contacts the other members of the squad, and they arrive. Kimizuki tells them to be quiet since they are in a hospital, and Shinoa jokes that Kimizuki looked after Yu with "such loving tenderness" while Yu was unconscious, making Kimizuki blush ferociously again. Kimizuki is interrogated, tied up, and presented to Yu along with Yoichi during Yu's interrogation. Kureto has him stabbed in the right shoulder. Afterward, Kimizuki meets privately with Yoichi. He arrives to the meeting with his squad half an hour early along with Mitsuba and Yoichi. They enter the ruined city for training. Shinoa and Mitsuba teach them about different demons and what to do for their training. After a brief dispute, Yu manages to begin before Kimizuki. Kimizuki asks Shinoa about telling Yu the truth. In chapter 20, Shinoa mentions it's chilly, and Kimizuki drops his army jacket onto Yu to keep him warm, causing the rest of the group to go owl-eyed at him. Kimizuki explains why, blushes, and creeps to the fire to get warm. Shinoa and Mitsuba team up to turn Kimizuki and Yu into a yaoi couple, causing him to yell at them. Yu makes contact with the demon. Kimizuki goes to fight against Horsemen that appeared nearby. Kimizuki goes next and struggles against his demon for over thirty hours, increasing his risk of losing control. He goes more wild than Yu did. In his mind, he battles against Kiseki-o, who keeps tormenting him with memories of his sister. In a prefectural city four years ago, Kimizuki is eleven years old. His sister is sick from the virus but still conscious at this point. He says he will get food for her. The demon tells him that he wanted to abandon his sister. Three other kids around the same age knock on the apartment door and tell him that no food is left; they plan to leave the next day, but Kimizuki says he needs more time to get Mirai ready. One of them tell him to ditch her. They mention that monsters are everywhere, vampires come out at night to hunt people, and all of the adults died. They say they needs Kimizuki because he is smart and can drive. They cannot carry an invalid and ask Kimizuki to kill her. They say this was Mirai's request. When they volunteer to do it for him, he runs into the apartment and locks them out. Kiseki-o uses his pain and guilt and fear against him. Kimizuki talks about Yu, using that motivation to stab himself with the knife instead of Mirai, finally breaking free of the demon's thrall. He cuts Kiseki-o, who promises to uses his darkness against him in the future. Kiseki-o mentions that he would even betray his friends in order to save his sister. Upon awakening, Kimizuki attacks Yu to settle who is stronger. They fight using special abilities that neither of them should have. Yu retreats when Kimizuki begins using his special ability, saying that "it's something really, really nasty." In a meeting at Shinoa's apartment, the boys hear screaming an run in to see Mitsuba with a great pan of flaming omelet. Kimizuki saves them and cooks breakfast, impressing Yu. Shinoa begins their meeting, appearing serious until she makes a joke that Kimizuki is gay, which he vehemently denies. They agree to stick with Guren. On their way to the Ebina Rest Stop, Shinoa and Mitsuba prank Yu and then try to do the same to Kimizuki, but he responds by putting his twin blades to their necks. Kimizuki lets Yu drive. They arrive late, and Yu takes the blame. The boys meet Sergeant Makoto Narumi and his squad. When Yu screams from his punishment, Kimizuki follows the others inside. Guren challenges them to a three versus five battle: himself, Mito Jujo, and Shinya against Shinoa's entire squad. Kimizuki reacts too late after Guren gets past Yu. Shinoa's squad loses soundly. While waiting at Nagoya, both Kimizuki and Mitsuba beat up Yu whenever he does something rude. They attack Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker. When Mitsuba distracts him with Tenjiryu, Kimizuki tries to take Lucal from behind, but Lucal quickly knocks one of Kimizuki's blades away and tries to kill Kimizuki until Rika Inoue stabs Lucal repeatedly from behind. When the vampire decides to fight seriously, Kimizuki suggests goading him into attacking. He taunts the vampire with the arm they managed to cut off, telling Lucal to beg for it if he wants it, sending Lucal into a rage. He charges at Kimizuki, and the combined squads exterminate him. Yu does not give Kimizuki the praise he looks for and praises Yoichi instead. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Team Leader Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Kimizuki has a very high intelligence. Kimizuki was the top of his class in all subjects and regularly earned perfect scores. He earned 100s on each of his Latin, English, and Japanese spellcraft exams. He is on par with Yuichiro on skills of swordsmanship. He takes less time than Yu to make his contract with a Black Demon, but their terms are not as friendly as Yu's or Yoichi's appear to be. He is also shown to have cooking skills. Demon Weapon Kimizuki Ready.jpg Kiseki-o's Box.jpg *'Kiseki-o'「鬼箱王, lit.' 'King of the Demon Box」: A possession-type demon weapon of the Black Demon Series. It takes the form of connected twin swords. Its special ability involves materializing and opening the devil's coffin on the count of nine. The effects are currently unknown, but Yu gets very bad vibes from it. Trivia * Shihō could mean "One's Direction." * Kimizuki means "Your Moon." * Yamato Yamamoto insisted on giving Kimizuki glasses. The editor and Takaya Kagami loved the change and approved of it. * Kimizuki has been able to drive since he was eleven years old or possibly younger. Quotes * "I'm top of the class in all subjects, Sir. You can't possibly be thinking of giving that chance to that loud-mouthed idiot who they say killed a vampire."--''Kimizuki to Guren, Chapter 4, "The Worst Pair"'' * "But soon I'll fight in the Moon Demon Company. Then, I can put her in an army hospital. Please, just a little longer..."--''Kimizuki to healthcare provider about Mirai, Chapter 4, "The Worst Pair"'' * "Do you have rocks stuffed between your ears?"--''Kimizuki to Yu when Yu earns a zero, Chapter 6, "Black Asura"'' * "From the right, Latin spellcraft, English spellcraft, Japanese spellcraft. Man, I've gotta say, English and Latin are rough for me. I could never be like you, Mr. I'm-a-special-case Yuichiro."--''Kimizuki to Yu when revealing his perfect test scores, Chapter 6, "Black Asura"'' * "Shut your traps. We're in a hospital."--''Kimizuki to his squad, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "Huh? Why the heck would I be worried about a moron like you?"--''Kimizuki to Yu, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "This whole time, you've all been blathering about how we're 'friends' and 'companions.' But to be blunt... I don't believe that for a second. Yoichi and I were called by the higher-ups. The Hiragi family. They practically arrested us, and then they interrogated us. They asked us over and over, 'What happened on that battlefield?' Only that. I said I didn't know anything and was just following your orders. They bought it. Was that the 'right' answer? Okay, so how long will keeping a secret be the 'right answer'? Are we going to try to keep it from our allies--from him--for good? I thought Lieutenant Colonel Guren would explain. But he hasn't. And from the way this moron is acting, it looks like he doesn't know. Shinoa. He doesn't remember that he tried to kill you... or anything else, does he? So, here's my question. Are we all truly friends? Is this 'family' thing for real? If it is, then as soon as he wakes up... I'm telling him everything. But if it's just a front... to let you use Yu's whatever-that-was... I will do nothing. I'll stay because I need money for my sister's medical care. But I'll only be in it for the money. Not because we're 'friends.' I won't be your knight in shining armor. I'll pretend to get along, and try not to vomit out of disgust."--''Kimizuki to Shinoa, Chapter 19, "Cause for Madness"'' * "...What're you looking at? All I'' have to do to get warm is sit closer to the fire. But if this dunce catches a cold, he'll lag behind in training, which delays ''my training."--''Kimizuki to his squad after he gives Yu his jacket, Chapter 20, "The Demon's Nightmare"'' * "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!"--''Kimizuki struggling against Kiseki-o, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Mirai... I'm sorry. But first... can I tell you something? See, uh... Not long ago, when you weren't around, I met this kid. His name is Yu. Can I tell you a little about him? He's a total idiot. He drives me up the wall with everything he does. I hate his guts. He's annoying, and he always does the stupidest things. I swear, he doesn't have two brain cells to rub together. I can't put up with him. But there's this one thing... that he's always saying. He wants to save his family. A family member of his is captured, and he wants to rescue him. They aren't even blood-related, but he's still risking his life to save him. Can you believe that? That's so stupid..... That's right, Demon. I don't have to let what he does affect me. But I can hardly let that blockhead show me up, now can I? And in my case, we are ''blood-related. So if the only solution is to kill my sister... ''then I'll choose death. I'll never do what you say, demon."--''Kimizuki against Kiseki-o, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Yeah. So what? Have you seen this cracked and rotten world? There's no one without darkness inside."--''Kimizuki to Kiseki-o, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Now that we can both manage possession, don't you think it's time... we settled the question of who's better... for good?"--''Kimizuki to Yu, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Kiseki-o. On the count of nine... open the devil's coffin. One. Two. Three. Four. Ah. HEY!! NO RUNNING AWAY!!"--''Kimizuki against Yu, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Y'know, I've never given two craps if either of you like me."--''Kimizuki to Mitsuba and Shinoa after they try to ditch him on the side of the road, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders"'' * "Hey, Vampire! ''What's this you left here? I've seen you monsters stick limbs back on after they get cut off... but if I vaporize it with a curse, can you regrow it, like a lizard does its tail?.... Ha ha! You'd get mad? I guess that means you can't. If you want this back... ''beg for it.... Hm? What was that? I couldn't--"--''Kimizuki to Lucal Wesker, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Squad Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs